


Dahlia Potter, the girl who was left behind

by TheSiIverDragcn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Character Bashing, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter Has a Twin, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Severus Snape, More Tom Riddle than Voldemort, Multi, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slytherin Harry Potter, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiIverDragcn/pseuds/TheSiIverDragcn
Summary: Dahlia Potter, the twin sister of Elijah Potter, the boy who lived and star of the wizarding world.But Dahlia didn't grow up in the limelight, or in the magical world. She grew up in a small house with her aunt. Happy, but unknowing of the other world that existed.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me while reading Spite and Normalcy by Venus_Ink. I thought I would take a shot at writing a Twin Harry Potter story.

Petunia Evans had dated. She could say she had wanted to marry a man, but when she found him in bed with another woman, her heart didn't break. 

The last time she had felt sadness over losing someone was when her parents had died, and even that felt numb to her. 

After all, who cares about the plain, older non-magical daughter, when you have a beautiful, younger and magical daughter. 

Who cares that the younger doesn't see her parents after she turns 17. Or the fact that she had cut them all off because they were not part of the magical world. 

It didn't matter. Lily was perfect and Petunia was normal. 

Yet here on her doorstep stood her sister, and her husband whom she married much to young. And if she did the math right about the baby's birth, she married young because they had foolishly gotten pregnant, in what she learned was the middle of a war. 

Petunia wished she was 12 years old again and able to gently scold Lily for making such a foolish mistake before holding her sister close and stroking her hair back

But her sister was better than her, the only person she would take comfort in is a magical person, not the muggle of a sister.

"Petunia, I know we haven't talked in years. But please, please take Dahlia in. Elijah will be stressed enough, growing up in the spotlight, we don't want the same for Dahlia. Take her please."

Petunia knew her sister. She had always known when she was lying. 

'What happened to you Lily?'

Petunia looked at the child. Her eyes were green but not Lily's eyes. Her hair was red, but not Lily's. 

"I'll need money. I work two jobs just to get by, and I don't think I'll be able to pick up a third."

Lily's husband, James she recalled, spoke at this point

"Money won't be an issue. We will set aside a smaller Gringotts account for you with 400 galleons a month, along with a separate vault that will have plenty of money for her to use when she turns 11."

Lily smiled fondly at her husband

"James dear. Tooney can't get into Diagon, I'll set up with the goblins an account in her bank for muggle money."

Lily smiled at her what most would see as a genuine smile

"What bank do you use?"

Petunia faltered

"Baruda."

Lily smiled as she pushed the bassinet into petunia's arms. 

"Expect 3000 dollars in your account by the end of today."

And with that the two of them disappeared

"What?"

Petunia looked down at the baby, before closing the door behind her. She brought the baby into the house 

"She said your name is Dahlia." Petunia looked deep into the child's arsenic green eyes

"You are Dahlia Ivy Potter."

The babe held out her tiny hand and Petunia reached out with a finger. Dahlia held onto tight and let out a small giggle

"No, you're not Dahlia Potter. You are Dahlia Evans."

After all, don't rejects have to stick together?

* * *

* * *

"Auntie, what is this scar on my chest?"

"I don't know, sweetie."

* * *

* * *

Dahlia walked slowly onto the playground. According to the school the grade level she had been in had been too advanced to be with kids her age

“What is a midget doing here?”

A blond girl said.

“Hi im dahlia, i just move-”

The girl looked at her with her nose all wrinkled

“ewww, who let a toddler into the big kid area.”

* * *

* * *

"Dahlia, Dahlia!"

Petunia was freaking out. Her Dahlia was sitting there at the dining table, her bright green eyes fazed out, her face lax. It was like her niece wasn't their, just a shell of her darling girl

"Dahlia, please."

Dahlia's head turned, and Petunia's sight, relieved that the light was back in her eyes.

"Auntie, I'm, I'm different?"

Her aunt nodded

"And that is not a bad thing dear. You are an amazing girl, and now looking back, I'm sure your parents feel so idiotic that they gave you up."

Dahlia smiled

"But if I had been raised by them, then I wouldn't have known you, and I would trade any parent who would give me up for you!"

And as her aunt hugged her, a single thought ran around Dahlia's head

'I will be the best, for auntie, I will be the best magical person in the world, I swear on my life.'

Dahlia closed her eyes and smiled.

In another world, Petunia Evans may have felt guilty for stealing her sister's daughter, but in this world no. Dahlia Evans was her daughter from the moment her sister chose her son over her daughter, the way no parents should have.

* * *

* * *

Dahlia Euphmia Potter

Second Bedroom, Number 7, Cherry Lane, London

  
  


_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_ Dear Ms. Potter _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Deputy Headmistress _

Dahlia looked down at the letter before opening a response.

_ Dear Deputy Headmistress, _

_ I accept your offer. However I do have some things I must ask. _

_ The first being someone to take me to get my school supplies, as I am afraid I don't know where I am supposed to get most of this stuff. _

_ In addition you made a mistake regarding my name. _

_ My name is Dahlia Ivy Evans.  _

_ Sincerely, Dahlia _

* * *

* * *

"Dahlia!"

Dahlia stepped back from the redheaded woman. 

'I have her nose. Is she?'

"Who are you."

She woman smiled

"Why dear, I'm your mother."

Dahlia looked her up and down

"If you're here for me I won't come with you."

The woman shook her head

"No, I'm not here to take you home, not right now anyway. No right now I'm going to take you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies, as a younger witch or Wizard needs an adult with them to get there. There is so much I need to teach you about the wizarding world and how much better it is!"

Dahlia did not like her mother. Not. One. Bit.

"I'm quite sad to say I have to leave now, Dahlia. But I'm sure you'll be able to shop by yourself, just like Elijah!"

Dahlia was getting really tired of hearing about her brother. In all the time she had spent with her mother, all the noise that had happened had been out of Lily's mouth

"Right, goodbye mother."

Lily's face twitched for a moment

'Does she really think I'll call her mum or something like that?'

Dahlia knew that only one person deserved that title.

"Oh and dear, I heard from Albus you are calling yourself Dahlia Ivy Evans. Your real name is Dahlia Euphmia Potter."

'No, it's not."

Happy birthday, Dahlia.


	2. Chapter 2

Dahlia looked around the alley, very lost. She had a list but how in the world will she pay for it all

"Excuse me?"

She decided to ask a boy, a little older than her, but not by much. His hair was red, but much more of an orange to her red. Why people call people who have orange hair redheads is beyond her.

"Do you know where there is a bank?"

The boy nodded

"Right up the alley. Big white buildings can't miss it."

She smiled

"Thank you."

The boy nodded

"Your welcome."

She started to walk down the alley again. Noticing how the white blob grew until she could clearly read

_ Gringotts Wizarding Bank _

Once she reached the door she could read the text on it

_ Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_ Of what awaits the sin of greed _

_ For those who take, but do not earn, _

_ Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_ So if you seek beneath our floors _

_ A treasure that was never yours, _

_ Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_ Of finding more than treasure there _

'Interesting.'

She walked in and noticed that she wasn't the only one there, a line of sorts coming away from what she assumed to be the main desk.

She waited patiently watching how the people in front of her were being very rude to the, being behind the desk. 

Eventually it was her turn

"Excuse me, sir. But my mother told me that I would be able to take some money out of a savings account."

The being looked at her strangely before speaking

"What's your name?"

"Dahlia, but my account could be under either Dahlia Ivy Evans or Dahlia Euphmia Potter."

The being snapped his fingers and looked down at the book

"Dahlia Potter. We have been expecting you for some time. Your parents were supposed to bring you in for your heirships test when you were 5."

She swallowed

"My parents left me in the muggle world when I was a baby. This is my first time back in the magical, sir."

His eyes widened

"Hastis. Bring Heir Potter to the talking room."

Another one of the beings arrived telling her to follow him. Listening intently to what he has to say

"Now, Lady Potter. You are Lady potter as your father never claimed your family's title and by extension Wizengamot seat."

'Families automatically get seats in what? Sounds like politics so it must be like America supreme Court or something?'

Dahlia stood as the goblin went behind his desk

"Forgive me if I'm a little confused, sir. But I am a girl. Does that not make me unable to be the heir of something."

The goblin shook his head

"Please sit. No your sex does not impact any of your titles, exext for the fact that instead of lord you use Lady. Heir. Now, we do have some sense of what heirships will be available for you to claim, however we can not be sure without a blood test." He must have seen the look on her face when he said blood because he laughed “Do not worry, it only requires a few drops of blood, then I will magically heal it for you.”

Dahlia smiled

“Thank you, ser.”

He smiled before putting a piece of parchment in front of her

“Take this along your head line on your dominant hand.”

Dahlia was grateful that she knew which line was the head line. She slowly traced the tip of it along it, the knife sharp enough to cut with just the slightest touch. 

She held her hand closed and wondered where she would put the blood.

“Three drops on the parchment please.”

She held her closed fist over the parchment, watching as her red blood dripped onto the paper, hypnotic almost.

The being swiped his hand and the cut on her hand disappeared 

“You may be able to learn that, but you will most likely need a wand. As I am a goblin, I learned it without a magical conductor, now let's see.”

_ Dahlia Lily Evans _

_ Date of Birth- July 31, 2000 _

_ Time of Birth- 8:59 A.M. _

_ Mother-Lily Juniper Potter ne Evans _

_ Father- James Fleamont Potter _

_ Brother- Elijah Sirius Potter _

_ Guardian-Petunia Aster Potter _

_ Godparent-Sirius Orion Black _

_ Heirships available to claim _

_ Noble House Potter _

_ (Fathers Bloodline) _

_ Noble and Most Ancient house of Black _

_ (Godparents Bloodline) _

_ Noble House  _ _Peverell_

_ (Fathers Bloodline) _

_ Noble and Most Ancient house of Ravenclaw _

_ (Mothers Bloodline) _

_ Noble and most Ancient house of Gaunt _

_ (Unknown) _

_ Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin _

_ (Unknown) _

_ Core Type Prediction  _

_ Dark Neutral _

Dahlia looks curiously at the core 

‘I wonder what a magical core is?’

“Ah, Interesting. We were under the impression that House Ravenclaw had been extinct after the last Lady died, but your mother must have been a descendant of a squib from that line.”

Dahlia looked up

“Squib?”

The goblin nodded

“A non-magical person born of two magical parents,”

Dahlia nodded

“My mother told me that my father had made an account for me to use until I can make my own money.”

The goblin nodded

“There is that account. But being the only heir to House Ravenclaw makes you the only one able to access those vaults. Now, I understand if you wish for a vault controlled by adults."

"If it's by my mother and father then no."

The goblin nodded

“There is the factor of Investments."

Dahlia thought

"Could you be in charge of the investments?"

Hastis looked at her strangely

"You would trust us with that?"

Dahlia nodded

"I mean, you are in charge of the bank, surely you know more about money than I do."

The goblin smiled at her

"Of course, Lady Potter."

He looked down at the paper before looking up again

"I would advise not telling people about Slytherin or Gaunt heirships however. Also, while you have access to the vaults, you will be unable to access the manors and heirlooms till you are 15, and your seat on the Wizingamot until 17."

* * *

* * *

Dahlia left the bank with a pouch that will always have the amount of money she needs and a smile on her face 

She looked around the alley

'Lets get some clothes first.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few prewritten Chapters, So a few will be uploaded today


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello dear, Hogwarts right?"

Dahlia nodded

"Yes please, Ma'am."

The woman scoffed

"None of that Ma'am business here darling. There is a young man back here getting his Hogwarts robes as well."

Dahlia stepped onto a measuring platform sending a smile to the other boy, 

“Arms out please.”

The boy smiled at her

“Hogwarts too?”

Dahlia nodded

“My name Dahlia, what's yours?”

The boy nodded

“Draco, Draco Malfoy. What is your last name?”

Dahlia shrugged 

“There seems to be some confusion on that front. I’ve gone by the last name Evans for as long as can remember, but then my mother decides to show up and say that my last name is really potter and that even my middle name is wrong.”

Draco looked at her strangely

“You're a Potter?”

Dahlia shook her head

“No, my parents last name may be that, but I'm not.”

Draco nodded

“You didn’t grow up with your brother did you.”

Dahlia shook her head

“I didn’t even grow up in the magical world.”

Draco looked at her strangely before looking outside

“How would you like to join me and my mother for the rest of our shopping?”

Dahlia smiled

“I would love to.”

Draco smiled

"Come one then, she has our measurements, mother would love to help you shop for some other clothes, she always wanted a daughter!"

Dahlia smiled

"Alright then."

The boy grabbed her hand and led her through the shop to a blond lady.

"Mother meet Dahlia!"

The woman looked at her son strangely before smiling

"Hello Dahlia, my name is Narcissa Malfoy, pleasure to meet you."

Dahlia smiled

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Malfoy.”

Draco smiled

“Mother, Dahlia grew up in the muggle world, can we help her shop.”

The woman smiled

“Sure my Dragon. Dahlia, excuse me if I ask, but what heirships can you claim? The style you wear should reflect your status in society."

Dahlia shrugged

"Well according to my Gringotts test I got-"

Her sentence was cut off by a scream in the street. The three looked at each other before exiting.

"Oh my God, Elijah!"

"It's the boy who lived."

"Elijah sign my-"

Dahlia couldn't hear the next bit as Mrs. Malfoy seemed to cast a spell

“What did she say?”

The woman shook her head

“Doesn’t matter, she wont say something like that again.”

Dahlia then caught a glimpse of the boy who was her twin. Except they didn’t look similar at all.

Where Dahlia has red hair, Elijah as Black. Where Dahlia has green eyes, Elijah has brown. Where Dahlia's hair was short, his was long. Where her hair was curly, his hair was straight. But where she saw the difference is the way he acted. 

He was strutting, the only way to describe it. Almost feeding off of the attention of the crowd, his smile at all the people with a grin that spoke of how he enjoyed it. Dahlia didn’t even look at the others in his posy   
“Is that truly my twin?”

Draco looked at her

“Indeed.”

Mrs. Malfoy looked at her strangely

“You're a Potter.”

Dahlia shook her head

“No, I'm an Evans. I may have been born a Potter, but my aunt raised me. That makes me an Evans.”

Mrs. Malfoy looked at her smiling

“Let's go back inside, the crowd should disperse soon and then we can get your wands and books.”

Dahlia smiled

“Yes Ma’am.”

Narcissa scoffed 

“None of that Ma’am business, we are related after all.”

Draco looked at his mother shocked

“We are?”

Narcissa smiled

“You remember dear, Euphmia Black, your great aunt and Dahlia’s grandmother married Dahlia’s grandfather.” Narcissa then turned to her “So dear, please call me Aunt Narcissa.”

Dahlia smiled

“Okay Aunt Narcissa.”

The woman smiled widely at her 

“Now, which color do you like better, there is this periwinkle open robe or this amethyst one?”

Draco looked at his mother

“You do realize that those are both purple, right.”

Narcissa rolled her eyes

“Boys, now Dahlia?”

Dahlia ran her hands over both

“I really like the amethyst.”

The woman smiled

“Madame Mulkan, we would like one of these amethyst one and a few others.”

In the end, they got a mint colored closed robe, a Azure open robe, the Amethyst robe and one of each kind in both black and white. In addition they also got two Hogwarts robes with grey lining that will change when they got sorted

“You simply must get sorted into Slytherin. It's so much better than Gryffindor. Hufflepuff is alright, but you are too grounded for Ravenclaw.”

Dahlia shrugged   
“I don’t know, I got ravenclaw on my inheritance test.”

Draco's eyes widened

“Really?”

Dahlia shrugged

"I guess my mother is descended from a squib of that line, according to the goblins."

Dahlia didn't say she was also the apparent heir to the Slytherin line. Just like Hastis had told her

"Come children let me go pay and then we can go get your wands."

"Aunt Narcissa, you don't need to pay for me."

The woman smiled

"It is not a problem, Dahlia. Anyway, today is your birthday, consider it a gift."

Dahlia nodded reluctantly

"Okay then."

Dahlia felt awkward as Narcissa paid for the clothes. All her life her aunt had been the one providing for her, and she saw how people would always offer help to her when they heard she was the sole provider of money, but her aunt never accepted. 

“Come now, children. Lets go get your wands.”

Draco slipped his hand in hers in the way she had always seen the kids at school do with their friends, something she never had.

The two of them walked hand in hand but all three froze when they saw the group gathered in front of ollivanders

“You know what children, let's get our books first, how do you feel about that?”

The two nodded

‘I want to avoid my brother for as long as I can.’

Surprisingly, the book store was surprisingly quiet compared to the wand store, which Dahlia was grateful for.

Dahlia grabbed all of her assigned books, but her gaze was caught by another book.  _ Dark, Light and Neutral, magical cores and your magic.  _ Dahlia jumped when she felt Narcissa’s hand come on her shoulder, gently however, not like how her mothers had been heavy.

“Dear, get as many books as you like.”

Dahlia reached up and grabbed it before looking around. Grabbing a few other books she thought may be useful before checking out.

Draco locked arms with her again as the trio left the store.    
They were able to tell that her brother was in a store that appeared to sell broomsticks

‘Do witches and wizards really fly broomsticks?’

The three went into the wand shop, which dahlia read on the sign was established in 382 B.C. 

‘At least the magical world goes by the same calendar, it would have been so confusing otherwise.’

The three waited as the store fell eerily quiet. 

All three jumped when a man with silver eyes and hair to match

"Ah, I wondered when I would be seeing you, Mister Malfoy, Misses Potter."

"I'm afraid you're wrong. My last name is Evans, despite what name my parents assigned to me."

The man looked at her with his strange eyes before scurrying to the back of the store

"Mister Malfoy, try this. Elm, Dragon heartstring. The same as your father."

Draco took the wand. But within two seconds the man snatched it back.

It went on like that for the next 5 minutes. Draco trying a wand and it fails. 

During one of the times that the man was looking for a wand, Draco turned to look at Narcissa

"Trust Olivander, he knows what he is doing."

It kept going until

"Try this one Hawthorne, Unicorn hair, 10 inches."

Dahlia could almost feel the way that Draco lightened when he held the wand

"Yes. This is the one." The man then turned to her "it is your turn, Ms.Evans."

In the end, Dahlia must have tried 50 wands. None of the feelings are right until…

"I wonder. I thought this one would go to Elijah but…"

The instant she held it, she could feel something settle inside of her. But still something felt off.

"I see. I do believe the core." The man took the wand, tracing a finger along it, removing the fire colored feather with in "is right but the wood is off."

He flicked his hands and four different woods came forward

“say the one that you feel your magic suits the best.”

Dahlia looked at the woods. The first two felt dead to her, as if there was no magic in them at all. The third was a little better. The fourth however. When Dahlia's eyes landed on the fourth she couldn’t explain why it felt right.

“The fourth.”

Olivander quickly picked it up and placed the core inside, sealing this one the same way he had opened the first. 

“Give it a wave.”

Dahlia grabbed it and felt herself almost lighten

“Yes, yes this is the one.”

Dahlia smiled as they paid for the two wands.

As they left the store Narcissa talked to the two of them

“Know remember, just because you have your wands doesn't mean you can just do magic outside of school, the trace is still there on your magic.”

Draco rolled his eyes

“I know mother.”

Dahlia smiled before looking at her list

“Looks like we still have a few other things we need to get.”

Narcissa smiled

“Well there is a tradition in my family we have to do as well.”

Dahlia looked at Draco who looked as confused

“Come along children.”

Dahlia and Draco linked hands once more and followed Narcissa through the street, till they came to a store that had owls, ravens and even what appeared to be an eagle.

As they entered they heard the sounds of owls and cats. But what intrigued Dahlia is the sounds of hissing in the back. Expect it didn’t just sound like hissing

“Well children, choose an owl.”

Draco ran forward until he came upon an eagle owl

“Can I have this one?”

Narcissa smiled

“Of course, my dragon.”

Dahlia went through looking at all the owls, trying to block out the sounds of voices in the back.

She stopped in front of a crested owl,

“Is that the one you want dahlia.”

Dahlia looked at Narcissa before looking back at the owl

“Yes please.”

Narcissa smiled

“Hold your arm out.”

Dahlia watched as the owl flapped down and landed on her arm

“Hello there.” Dahlia smiled “Arwen.”

Narcissa smiled

“That is a very pretty name.”

Dahlia smiled

“It's from a book I read a while ago.”

* * *

* * *

Dahlia looked at the two people sitting across from her and her aunt in their small London home

“Tuny, we would like for Dahlia to come home with us now, it's time she meets her brother.”

Dahlia wanted to shout, to say no. To say that even with them being blood relatives, they are not her family. But she kept her mouth shut. 

“Do you have to do it so soon to her leaving for school? I would like a little more time with her.”

The man, who must be her father. Scoffed

“You have always known that this was a temporary thing.”

Auntie gave him the look that Dahlia had seen being given to the people that hurt Dahlia

“You never said anything about how long she would stay. You left her here only saying that you would help with money and then disappeared. I love dahlia as my own after you basically abandoned her.” 

James then stood up

“We didn’t abandon her!”

Dahlia had to smother her snort. Like that wasn’t what they did

“We had to protect her the best we could. We didn’t want someone to hurt her just trying to get at Elijah.”

Petunia looked at her, her eyes sad 

“Dahlia…”

Dahlia knew what that look meant. That her aunt was not able to make sure she stays.

Lily spoke, clearly not reading the room 

“Dahlia dear, go grab your stuff from your room. Me and my sister will talk about the logistics.   
Dahlia quietly went into her room, feeling her anger rise. 

The minute she entered her room she felt her anger last out. Hitting against door, but not tearing it off

‘How can they just come in and tell us what to do?! They chose to not be a part of my life the instant they put me in my aunts arms!’

Dahlia had to take a deep breath to calm the magic that was lashing out around her. She wanted to appear to her parents indifferent. 

“Dahlia, you got this.”

Dahlia moved over to Arwen, her darling owl

“I don’t want to do this, Arwen.”

The owl turned, hooting at her

“I know, but I don't have a choice.”

Dahlia picked up her trunk and held out her arm

“Come on.”

The owl perched itself on her shoulder, rustling into her hair a little

“Okay okay Arwen, I'll give you a treat soon.”

Arwen hooted before settling.

Dahlia made her way out of her room, plunging back into the suffocating air that her parents and aunt sat in.

“What type of owl is that, Dahlia?”

Dahlia forced herself to smile

“It's a crested owl.”

The woman smiled

“Come now dahlia, we are going to apparate to the potter manor.”

Dahlia paused before placing Arwen down and running over to her aunt

“I'll miss you auntie.”

She felt her aunt's hand run through the the mess of curls on her head

“And I will miss you too, Dahlia.”

Dahlia could feel the tears building up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall

“I'll write you letters, I promise.”

Auntie then ran her hand along the side of her face, their eyes speaking words she couldn’t say.

Dahlia felt her fathers hand rest on her shoulder and felt herself inwardly cringe

“Come Dahlia.”

And dahlia watched as the life she adored so much disappeared in a single pop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Elijah and the train ride occurs

“Is this her?”

Dahlia looked at the brother who she had only seen from a distance. She could see him looking her up and down almost as if he were judging

“Yes dear, this is your sister.”

Dahlia couldn’t help but feel like her parents were giving her as a gift to her brother. 

“Do you play quidditch?”

Dahlia looked strangely

‘I think I read about it in the books I got.”

Elijah then scrunched up his nose

“Mum, you said she would be cool, not a book nerd.”

Dahlia crossed her arms, but any retort she may have had was cut off by lily putting her hand on her shoulder, which was becoming surprisingly common

“Dahlia, why don’t you follow the house elf to your room to unpack your stuff. Then if you want you can join us for dinner if you want.”

Dahlia nodded

“Thank you mother.”

Dahlia followed the strange creature with big eyes that must be a house elf. The room that must be her one was the complete opposite of who she was. 

The room was bathed in pink, and not the nice pastel shade, but the hot pink. The one she learned at a young age looked terrible on her.    
“Umm, excuse me, but would it be possible to change the color scheme?”

The house elf smiled

“What color Miss? Misky is happy to help!”

Dahlia thought for a second 

“Could you possibly do a blue green color, please?”

Before she could even finish, the elf snapped her fingers and the entire room was a light teal color, the color she would use to calm her down. 

"Thank you, I can take it from here."

Dahlia watched as the house elf disappeared

"I've got to learn that."

Dahlia put her darling Arwen on the little post that was in the room. She didn't put too much on the walls anyway. After all, she would be leaving for school in about a week. 

Dahlia knew she would most likely have to be seen at the dinner. So she sighed and got up, making her way to where she could hear the others.

“Dahlia dear, that was rather quick.”

She nodded

“I wasn’t going to unpack most of my stuff, just to pack in a few days to leave for Hogwarts.”

Lily looked at her strangely 

“Well, do join us, I do believe the house elf made us meatloaf.”

Dahlia sat down in the silence that stretched out long. She liked eating quietly though, so it worked for her. However it did not seem to do so for her brother.

“Did I see that you have an owl?”

Dahlia smiled

“Yes, she is a crested owl. Her name is Arwen.”

Her father smiled

“Interesting choice of name.”

Lily smiled

“But it's so muggle.”

Dahlia smiled

“I know. I just loved the lord of the rings series when I was young. I thought about naming her Galadriel, but realized that might be a little long to say.”

Her brother snorted 

“She isn’t as cool as my owl. She is a snowy owl! I named her Hedwig.”

Dahlia tilted her head

“Like saint Hedwig, the patron saint of orphans??”

Her mother looked at her strangely before continuing to eat.

* * *

* * *

Dahlia sat down next to her mother. Tomorrow she will be off to Hogwarts. Away from the people who acted like they had never abandoned her. Who acted like she was a dog who wasn't listening to them

"Father, you and Mother were in Gryffindor, right?"

The man nodded

"Yep, the potter family has been in Gryffindor for ages. I mean, there was the person who occasionally got put into hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but on the whole it has been lions."

Elijah smiled 

"I'm gonna be the greatest Gryffindor ever!"

Her mother reached and tucked one strand of Elijah's long hair behind his hair

"I'm sure you already are dear."

Dahlia spent the rest of the meal in silence. Thinking over what Draco had told her that day

'You simply must get put into Slytherin.'

Dahlia could only hope that she was. She couldn't imagine living in the same house as her brother for a whole year.

"Imagine if I were put in Slytherin, I think I would leave wouldn't you?"

The question was directed at her

"I don't know. The traits don't seem all that bad. I mean Ambition, Cunning and Resourceful, none of those are inherently bad."

Her father looked at her eyes wide

"You are not saying Slytherin is a good house? It is full of the children of those who wanted to kill your brother."

Dahlia sighed

"That's not what I'm saying. Any of the house's can have people go down the wrong path. And blaming the children for the parents deed is wrong as well"

Dahlia knew this was a losing battle, but she still was fighting it.

"Slytherins are all bad, nothing can change that, Dahlia. That is the final word on the matter."

Dahlia swallowed, not willing to continue this. 

Dahlia ate the rest of the meal in silence, still feeling her anger over what her father had said. Condemning children to be evil, just because they are ambitious, or are resourceful. Those traits can get you far in real life. More than being a Gryffindor all the time would be, at least what her parents thought those traits meant.

Dahlia thought that most of Gryffindor probably wasn't full of people who would put their lives on the line every single day. After all, bravery is sometimes just getting up in the morning.

Dahlia left the dining room silent as well. She sat down on her bed and stared at the wall. Her mind loses almost all of its thoughts, almost entirely blank. But she shook her head

‘Auntie isn’t here to snap you out of it, Dahlia.’

Dahlia sighed, looking down at her hands

“Just a few more hours, which you will be spending asleep, a few more hours, a few more hours…”

Dahlia fell back on her bed, her eyes closed

Dahlia looked around the blackness surrounding her. She had dreams like this sometimes. Sometimes she would just sit here alone in her thoughts, sometimes she felt a presence behind her. But whenever she turned to see who it was, the presence was gone.

“Dahlia.”

Dahlia whipped her head around trying to see who said her name

“Dahlia.”

“Where, who are you?”

The voice laughed

“I am a part of you, Dahlia. And always have been.”

She looked around, desperate to find the voice

“You won’t see me. Your stressed, why?”

Dahlia sighed

"My family. They think they can waltz back into my life like they were always there. Its not that simple. Lily wants me to see her as mother, but the only person who I see like that is my aunt. James just condemned any 11 year old who is ambitious or cunning to a life of evil. It, it drives me crazy."

She felt a comforting presence around her

"The wizarding world is rather backwards on a lot of things. Many are either to focused on the future to learn from the past, or are too focused on the past to see the future. Tell me, Dahlia. Do you want to fall into those traps, or be something else."

Dahlia sat up on her bed, her skin wet with sweat. Her breath was coming in heaves. 

Dahlia moved her hand over her face, her face was soaked as well. 

She looked up as Arwen squawked

“Arwen, what just happened.”

She whispered out, afraid of the answer. Her mind ran over what the voice had said

“The voice, a part of me, something else?"

She sighed, flopping back down onto her bed, she always hated what couldn’t be explained, but she had a feeling in her gut, she wouldn’t know the answer to the voice for a long time

“Mistress dahlia, ma’am. Time to leave for the train, Master James said.”

Dahlia nodded

“Do you think you could charm me ready?”

The house elf snapped and she was instantly dry, her periwinkle robes on her body

“Thank you.”

Dahlia rushed over to the other side of the room, picking up Arwen and her trunk. She quickly carried them down the stairs. Meeting her family in the foyer

“Dahlia dear, if you would just hold onto my arm please, we are going to appreciate right into Platform 9 and 3/4s.”

Dahlia hesitantly took her mothers arms.

The instant they appeared at the platform, the family was swarmed by people looking to interact with the boy who lived. It appeared that her mother and father were too absorbed with their son to notice their daughter slipping away.

“Dahlia.”

Dahlia turned smiling

“Hey Draco.”

Draco looked around

“Lets slip onto the train. You don’t want your parents to see you talking to me.”

Dahlia shrugged

“I don’t care what my parents think.”

Draco smirked

“Well let's go anyway so we can get a good compartment.”

Dahlia smiled, following Draco onto the train

“So, how was the end of your summer?” Dahlia groaned “That bad huh.”

Dahlia shook her head

“Do you think you can last a week with my parents and brother?”

Draco shook his head

“Merlin no. I would rather die.’

Dahlia laughed

"It felt like I was dying.”

Draco joined in the laughter. 

The two of them entered the compartment, looking down at their huge trunks

“How, I would call a house elf but…”

Dahlia smiled

“Wait, I have an Idea.”

Dahlia pulled out her wand, excited to try the magic she had read about

“Wingardium Leviosa.”

Dahlia smiled as the trunk raised up, landing on the rack. Smiling at Draco as he tried

“How did you do that?”

Dahlia shrugged

“I, I don’t know.”

Dahlia ended up levitating Draco's trunk. They had just finished settling in when the compartment door opened. A black haired girl stood right there

“Draco.”

Draco sighed

“Hello Pansy.”

The girls eyes moved over to her

“Draco, who is she?”

Dahlia held out her hand

“Name is Dahlia Evans. Nice to meet you.”

The girl turned up her nose

“Draco, why are you socializing with a mudblood.”

Draco stood up

“For your information, Pansy. Dahlia is a Pureblood, both of her parents are magical, but if you knew who they are, you would understand why she doesn’t want to associate with them.”

Pansy looked shocked at Draco’s words. Her mouth hung wide open, but she quickly moved in

“Move, I'm not going to be in the hall when Potter passes by.”

Dahlia quickly jumped up and made sure the door was closed and locked, that all the window blinds were down

“Quickly, dahlia.”

Dahlia sat back down once it was done

“That was close.”

Draco nodded

“I can’t believe you had to spend a whole week with the potters.”

Dahlia nodded, while Pansy looked at them strangely

“Why would you.”

Dahlia sighed

“Technically, Elijah is my twin.”

Pansy gasped

“Your a Potter, but I wasn’t aware that they even had another kid, let alone a daughter.”

Dahlia sighed

“They didn’t want me. They left me with my muggle aunt after the attack. I was raised there until about a week ago when they decided they wanted me to be a part of their lives again.”

Pansy looked at her strangely

“But, then wouldn’t you be a half blood. Your mom is muggle born.”

Draco snorted

“She may as well be pure blood. Tell her all of your house heirships.”

“ Potter, Black, Peverell and Ravenclaw.”

Pansy was gasping at her

“You're the heir to four Noble houses, one of which being a Hogwarts founder?”

Dahlia shrugged

“I didn’t realize that was such a big deal. I may be the heir, but I want to make my own mark, not just be known for who my Ancestors were.”

Pansy looked her up and down before whispering something to Draco. Draco laughed

“She really is, isn’t she.”

Dahlia rose an eyebrow

“I am what.”

Draco laughed

“You’ll see when we get to Hogwarts.”

Dahlia looked at the others smiling 

“I think i know now…”

Pansy laughed before looking at Draco

“Hey, Draco, are you going to hang out with Vincent or Greggory?”

Draco snorted

“Do you want my mind to lose any thoughts it has? Their idiocy takes my smarts away every time I see them, they're like dementors, except instead of Happiness they suck thoughts.”

Dahlia laughed

“Are they really that dumb?”

Draco nodded, his eyes wide.

“Merlin yes.”

Pansy nodded

“They really are dumb. And they are kind of gross, I saw them eat a whole table of food once.”

They were interrupted by a witch coming by with a trolley

“Anything of the trolley, dears?”

Draco smiled

“A little of anything, please.”

They all pitched in a bit of the galleons in their pockets. Spending the rest of the time on the train eating sweets and laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Dahlia emerged from the train in a village. She smiled as Pansy took her hand. 

The trio made their way to a large man calling for first years. She noticed the look Elijah sent her, and to her friends. But she didn’t care for what he thought. 

She entered the little boat with Draco and Pansy. Another boy entered

“Hello, my name is Blaise.”

Dahlia smiled

“Dahlia, nice to meet you.”

The boy nodded and they were off. The boats moved by magic, which made Dahlia smile. Man magic is cool.

She could hear the gasp when the castle finally came into view. Her being one of them. 

The castle twinkled against the night sky, looking like a million stars came together to make the castle.

Dahlia glanced over at Draco and Pansy. She took one of each of their hands and squeezed it slightly. She felt them both return it.

She didn't know why, but something about Hogwarts felt like home. 

Her heart sank a little with that. Home is with auntie. Baking over the oven, or sewing clothes in the living room.

Still Hogwarts held some other sense of home. One she couldn't explain, just something so deep that she couldn’t shake it.

She kept her eyes on the castle until it was no longer possible. She looked over at Draco who was smiling at her.

They got out of the boat, keeping their hands held together. The large man gave the adult role over to a woman who he called Professor McGonagall. She led them out of the cave to a room. Through the wall she could hear the sounds of the rest of the school. She would wish they were a little quieter, their noise seems to contributed to tense feeling in the room

“Fred and George said it was something painful. Maybe we have to fight a troll?”

Dahlia felt her eyes roll, like the school would allow a bunch of 11 year old's to fight a troll. That just seems idiotic. Still, even she was curious about how they would be sorted, in all the books she read there was nothing about the sorting.

So when McGonagall returned to lead them into the hall, Dahlia was excited to see what it would be.

She felt disappointed when all that she could see was a ratty old hat on a 4 legged stool. But she felt shock when a fold opened up and started singing

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Dahlia smiled as she clapped; she glazed over at Draco who had an eyebrow raised. She bumped into him which caused him to send her a look. But he started clapping so her goal was accomplished. 

Dahlia smiled and clapped politely whenever anyone was sorted. She noticed out of the three houses that few students were sorted into Slytherin, and that whenever anyone was, there was a load of people booing. She couldn’t help but feel bad for them. 

Soon enough Draco was called, and almost as soon as the hat landed on his head, it called out

“SLYTHERIN!”   
Dahlia clapped, excited that her friend got the house he wanted. There were a few more M names before 

“Pansy Parkinson.”

Dahlia smiled at her, watching as her friend was sorted. Almost as quickly as Draco, the hat put Pansy in Slytherin.

She heard McGonagall say

“Elijah Potter.”

And she could hear the whispers. The hat barely laid on its head when it called out

“Gryffindor.”

She had to cover her ears because of the sound that came from that table. She wasn’t sure how people alone could make that much noise. 

Eventually the sound died out and McGonagall spoke again

“Dahlia Potter-Evans.”

She could hear the whispers when her name was called

“Potter?”

“As in Elijah Potter?”

“Is she his sister.”

All whispers that were spoken was cut off when the hat covered her head

‘Let's see then. Right then right. Smart, oh yes smart. But brave too. Ravenclaws heir too. Oh yes. But I see loyalty, yes loyalty. And an ambition too. Tell me, which one do you want?’

Dahlia faltered

‘I, I would like Slytherin. My friends are there and it is as far from Elijah as I can get’

‘You don’t like your brother do you?’

‘He seems a little spoiled and a need to be taken down a level.’

‘Alright then Ms. Evans you better be a…’

“Slytherin!”

Dahlia smiled at Draco and Pansy, who were the only ones clapping. She moved to the table and sat next to them, smiling as the next kid was sorted, clapping as well.

Eventually everyone was sorted and Headmaster Dumbledore stood up.

“Before we dig into our magnificent feast, there are a few, start of term announcements I would like to announce. The first, is that the forbidden forest is forbidden to all students.” Dahlia noticed that it seemed to be directed at two boys at the Gryffindor table. “The second is that the third floor corridor, on the right hand side is out of bounds, for all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.”

Dahlia looked over Draco

“Why would anyone keep something that can kill people in a school.”

Draco shrugged

“I’ll write to dad, he's on the school board, maybe he knows something about that?”

Dahlia nodded, before digging into the feast. The food was some of the best that she has never had. Of course, no food can compare to the food she made with Auntie, covered in flour and spices. Laughter coming from their mouths

“You okay Dahlia?” 

Dahlia turned over to Pansy

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

Pansy smiled

“I don’t know, you just…”

Dahlia turned her head

“Phased out for a second.”

Draco finished

“Oh, yeah, I do that sometimes. If you guys just talk to me I can be broken out of it.”

Pansy nodded, looking a little concerned but shook it off

“Would you like some Potatoes Dahlia?”

Dahlia nodded, and the feasting continued. 

Eventually the feast ended and all of the first years were all led to their common rooms by the prefects. 

The Slytherin Prefect, by the name of Genna Farley, led them deep into the dungeons. She said the word Parsletongue, and the snake's mouth opened wide. Dahlia looked in awe as she walked through the mouth. 

“So before we let you all go into your rooms, Professor Snape has a few things to say too you.”

Dahlia watched as a dark haired man entered from a bookshelf door. 

“Hello, I am professor Snape, head of Slytherin and the potion master. Now, we Slytherins are different from the other houses. We regularly are attacked by the other houses simply because we were Green and Silver. Do not accept anyone from the other houses to help you. We must present as a united front, any conflicts you may have with each other, shall be dealt with out of sight of the other houses. 

In addition, our inner politics are different from any other. The current Queen of the upper years is Sansa Selwyn. The lower years king just moved up, but don’t think that any of you may be able too. That is all, go to bed all of you.”

Snape's eyes stopped on her for a second before walking away. 

She smiled at Pansy before entering her private room. Arwen was already sitting there. Dahlia walked over to her, stroking her feathers

“Hi Arwen.”

Dahlia smiled plopping on her bed. 

But then her eyes closed and she flopped back on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Dahlia looked around the blank landscape

“Hello?”

“Hello, dahlia. What house did you get sorted into?”

Dahlia smiled

“Slytherin. My parents will be so upset. Probably say I'm evil or something.”

She could hear the voice laugh

“Tell me, Dahlia, what was your opinion of the headmaster?”

Dahlia felt confused

“He seems, strange? And he talked about how there is a corridor you shouldn't want to go if you don't want to die? It seems idiotic.”

She could feel was almost felt like a hand on her shoulder

“Do not trust the headmaster. He is not all that he seems.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dahlia sat down next Draco at the Slytherin table

“So, what do you think my parents' reaction to my sorting is?”

Pansy laughed

“A howler at the very least?”

Draco rose an eyebrow

“My bet is the silent treatment.”

Dahlia smirked

“I'm with Draco, so Pansy. How much are you willing to bet?”

Pansy smirked

“5 Galleons.”

Dahlia smirked

“I take it.”

Draco nodded

“I do too.”

Blaise sat down next to her

“What are you talking about.”

Draco smiled 

“We’re betting on how my parents will react to my sorting.”

Blaise looked in thought for a minute before speaking

“Three Galleons that they use Elijah to send a message to you.”

Dahlia laughed

“I didn’t even think of that.”

“Zabini, Evans, Draco.”

Draco looked up at Professor Snape

“Hi Uncle Sev.”

The man sighed

“Draco, I told you to not call me that at school. I'm here to give you your schedule. Here are your fours, you can sort it out yourself.”

Dahlia watched as he walked away before leaning towards Draco

“Uncle Sev?”

Draco smirked 

“He’s my godfather. He's been coming over to my place for years to teach me potions.”

Dahlia nodded looking down at the paper, before looking over at Genna

“Do you also have so many classes with Gryffindor?”

Draco looked over too

“Yeah, we only have one class with either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. All the rest are with Gryffindor.”

Genna looked confused

“Really, usually we have more Hufflepuff. They know not to put Gryffindors and Slytherins together as they tend to be rather antagonistic."

Dahlia looked down

"Why do I feel like this change has to do with Elijah?"

Draco looked over

"Are you kidding? Only his year being the one which is different? It is about him."

Dahlia nodded

"Looks like we should get to Transfiguration."

Genna smiled

"Me and a few others can take you there if you want. We have a break now so it won't be an inconvenience."

Draco nodded

"Thank you. We don't want to be late for our first class." 

Dahlia linked arms with Pansy and followed Genna out of the room, Draco trailing behind them.

They were the first to the classroom, meaning they got their pick of the seats. The tabby cat on the desk watched them.

"Which desks should we choose?"

Dahlia looked at all of them before pointing at one in the middle

"That one is the only one with three chairs. Let's sit there so we stick together."

Dahlia chooses the middle seat, pansy the left and Draco the right. They had just finished when the tabby leaped off the table….

….And became professor McGonagall.

Dahlia felt her eyes go wide

“Woah. How did you do that, Professor.”

She smiled

“I am what is called an Animagus, meaning I can turn into an animal at will. It was a very complicated process.”

Dahlia looked up

“When can I try to do it.”

McGonagall tilted her head

“Not until you're 17 I’m afraid, and you have to be registered by the Ministry as well. Now, if you excuse me, I am going to turn back so I can give a shock to any late students.”

Dahlia smirked, watching as McGonagall turned back into a cat. She turned towards draco

“I know.”

She then turned towards pansy

“Want to start on working on what's on the board?”

Dahlia nodded. Pulling out a parchment and quill. 

She absorbed herself in her parchment as other students entered the classroom. She could see one bushy haired looked around the classroom

“Where is Professor McGonagall/”

Dahlia smiled

“She is going to be a bit late. We're going to do the stuff on the board until she arrives.”

The girl looked concerned, but sat down in the very front of the class and began to write. Dahlia looked at McGonagall and could've sworn that she saw her wink.

Eventually the enter class had arrived, except for two students. 

10 minutes late, Elijah and that red haired boy who was always with him arrived. The red haired boy smiled

“Phew, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late.”

Dahlia had to smother her laughter as McGonagall proceeded to transform back into herself and scold Elijah and the boy. The best part being when

“But professor, I’m the boy who lived, I defeated Voldemort.”

“Yes you did, Mr. Potter, but that does not give you an excuse to be late for your classes.”

The look on Elijah's face was Priceless.

Transfiguration was fun. Dahlia was the first one to transform her matchstick into a needle, and so spent the rest of the class helping Draco and Pansy figure it out. By the end, Only them, the bushy haired girl who’s name was Hermione and another girl in their year called Daphne Greengrass were able to transform it.    
Elijah's face as he stormed out was red with embarrassment. The only thing he had been able to do with his matchstick was light it on fire. When he passed by Dahlia he looked like he wanted to say something, but ran off before doing so.

Dahlia walked with Pansy and Draco, following the crowd to the Charms classroom

“Blaise’s guess may have been right. Elijah looked like he wanted to tell me something.”   
Pansy laughed

“Nah, he was just moody because we proved that Slytherins are better than Gryffindors.”

Dahlia smirked, as did Draco.

Ducking in to avoid Peeves, who was throwing bits of an armor set at first years, they took their seats against the wall. 

The three listened as Professor Flitwick did roll call, and Dahlia rolled her eyes when he fell off his books saying Elijah's name. 

Overall the class was more of an overview of what they would be covering that year, more akin to what Dahlia was used too.

Potions, which took place later in the week, however was where Dahlia definitely had the most fun.

During roll call, Professor Snape paused on Elijah's name

“Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity.” Dahlia had feared that he would react sorta like Flitwick had, but what happened Next Dahlia would store in her mind forever 

“Tell me, what would I get if I added Powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Granger’s hand shot straight up into the air, in contrast Elijah's face looked ill

“I, I don’t know.”

Dahlia had to keep down a laugh, but let a smirk cross her face

“You don’t know. Does anyone else?”

Of course, Grangers hand was still raised up, but Dahlia raised her hand along with a few other

“Evans.”

Dahlia smiled

“Asphodel and Wormwood make Draught of the Living Death. A very powerful sleeping potion, ser.”

He nodded

“Correct, 10 points to Slytherin.”

He looked around the class

“Potter! Tell me, where would you look if I asked you to find a Bezoar?”

Granger's hand somehow went up even higher than it had last time. Weasley, however, looked constipated

“I don’t know, ser.”

Snape rose an eyebrow

“Thought you wouldn’t open a book before coming, eh, potter?”

Elijah looked very angry

“Malfoy, do you know the answer?”

Draco smirked 

“You can find a Bezoar in the stomach of a goat. A bezoar is the cure to most poisons.”

Snape nodded

“Correct, 20 points to Slytherin. Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

This time Hermione just battered out

“They are the same plant, sharing the name of the potion they brew.”

Snape looked at the brunette girl

“Do not speak out of turn, Mrs. Granger. 10 points from Gryffindor.”

Dahlia almost felt bad as the girl looked down at her table, almost looking like she may cry.

“Now, everyone, we will be brewing a simple cure for boils. Pair off.”

Draco took her arm,

“Let's go grab our ingredients.”

Dahlia smiled at Draco as they walked

“Have you brewed this potion before?”

Draco nodded

“Yeah, it's not too hard. Any-”

“Hello Dahlia.”

Dahlia sighed

“What do you want Elijah.”

Elijah rose an eyebrow

“Mum wanted me to tell you that she and dad are disappointed in you for being sorted into slytherin.”

Dahlia shrugged

“I dont care.”

Elijah crossed his arms 

“You should, we are your family.”

Dahlia walked by him, making sure he hit his arm. Once her and draco were far enough away so he wouldn't hear what she said

“They're not.”

Draco looked over

“Hmm.”

Dahlia shook her head

“They're not my family.”

Draco nodded glumly 

“By the way, I know it's a little while off, but mother wanted to know if you want to come to the manor for christmas break.”

Dahlia smiled

“I would love to.”


	8. Chapter 8

Dahlia settled into her seat. Defense Against the Dark arts was the class she was looking forward to the most. She was, however, hesitant about the teacher. From all she had heard of Professor Quirrell, he was a nervous man who stuttered when he spoke.

Dahlia smiled at Draco as he sat next to her

“Excited?”

Dahlia nodded, a smirk on her face

“The book seemed really interesting. I'm interested to see what physical learning we get, however.”

Draco snorted

"I doubt we will get much from Quirrell." Draco then leaned in close "but from what I've heard. He won't last the year. Apparently the position was cursed that no teacher lasts the year."

Dahlia sighed

“So we are going to get a new teacher every year? Damn, how is that going to affect our education.”

Draco snorted

“Tell me about it. You know, Dumbledore is supposedly this really powerful wizard, why can’t he just get rid of the curse.”

Dahlia nodded

“It seems fishy.”

Dahlia and Draco stopped talking then, as Professor Quirrell entered the room, followed by a strand of late Gryffindors.

"H-hel-llo cl-class. My-my n-name is-is Pr-Professor Q-Quirrell. I-I a-am yo-your De-Defense T-teacher."

Dahlia felt her brows furrowed together. She thought back to the movie she had seen on TV. 

In the movie, the main character spoke with a stutter. Dahlia leaned over to Draco to whisper

“Is it just me, or does it seem like he is faking it?”

Draco turned to her, before nodding slightly. 

Dahlia, in the end, was very disappointed in Quirrell's class. He could barely put any words at all. And not to mention the smell of onion that seemed to follow wherever he went.

Who knows, maybe he did run afoul of some vampires. But something about it just seemed off.

* * *

* * *

“Dahlia!”

Dahlia closed her eyes, silently sending a prayer to whatever god the magical community had. Opening them, she turned to face her brother

“Yes, Elijah.”

Her brother had only just caught up with her, though she thought she had seen him try to say something to her before professor Snape spoke

“I heard a rumor that you have plans for Christmas, are you not coming home?”

Dahlia shook her head

“Sense I'm not allowed to go to London, no. So I’m planning to go with my friend.”

Elijah crossed his arms

“Your home is with Mum and Dad. At the Potter Manor.”

Dahlia shook her head

“Do you seriously think that you guys would immediately be in my family the instant you placed yourself back in my life? My family is my aunt. The woman who raised me. She was there when I had nightmares. She was there during my first case of accidental magic. She was the one there when I moved up 3 grades. She was there when I was outcast by my class for being younger than the rest of them. Not Lily, not James, and not you. You are not my family.”

Dahlia turned then and walked back to Draco. She could see some other people staring at them. But she doesn’t care. Let it be known she didn’t like her brother. Maybe people will see her brother for the spoiled brat he is. 

Yes, both he and Draco got a package a day. But Draco gets 1, not the 3 Elijah gets. Dahlia wondered how her brother was not diabetic, only Weasley could only rival the amount of sweets eats. 

“That felt good.”

Draco smirked

“If you saw his face after you walked away, you would be laughing right now.”

Dahlia smirked

“And who says I’m not. Just because you can’t hear my laughter does not mean it's not there.”

Draco smirked pushing her arm 

“Evans.”

Dahlia turned around

“Yes, Professor.”

Snape’s face looked annoyed

“Did you just completely embarrass your brother in front of all the first year Slytherins?”

Dahlia smiled

“Yes, ser.”

Snape sighed

“Technically, I should take away points, but that was the best entertainment I have had in years.”

The man then walked away, and Draco met Dahlia's eyes, and with that, they both descended into laughter. Dahlia took a deep breath, wiping a tear off her face.

“Anyway. One of the older students told me where the Kitchens are. Want to go grab a snack?”

Dahlia smiled

“Sure. You must lead the way.”

Draco smiled, taking her hand

“Wait, what about Pansy?”

Draco smirked

“She is doing homework. Come on.”

Dahlia smiled, skipping as Draco led her down 

“It should be this painting… we have to tickle on one fruit, but I don't know which one.”

Dahlia tilted her head

“You didn’t ask?”

Draco was looking at the ground

“I, I may have forgotten.”

Dahlia sighed

“So you dragged me down here, forgetting how to get into the kitchens?”

“It’s the pear.”

The two of them turned towards the sound of the voice. 

A handsome boy in Hufflepuff robes was coming up behind them. Dahlia felt her breath catch in her throat. His light brown hair framed his face in a way that looked so handsome. 

Dahlia smiled slightly

“Thank you.”

She could tell there was a blush coming across her cheeks. But when he smiled at her, she couldn’t find it in her to care

“Names, Cedric. Was coming to get a snack after quidditch, I can join you if you want.”

Dahlia nodded

“Yes, of course.”

When Cedric had turned to tickle the pear, Dahlia turned to look at Draco. Draco’s face mirrored hers. They both slightly nodded at each other before looking back at the painting as it opened up.

They both entered the painting a few paces behind Cedric, and where greeted by a group of house-elves

“What would Master Diggory, Master Malfoy and Mistress Evans like?”

Dahlia smiled at them

“I would like a cup of hot Chocolate, please.”

Draco spoke next

“I would like the Same as Dahlia.”

Cedric smiled at them, which made Dahlia’s heart flutter, before talking to the house-elves

“I would very much like a mocha, please.”

Cedric then led them to a fire that was raging

“Please get comfortable. Us Hufflepuffs chill here for a little while, before heading back into our common rooms. You guys are first years, right?”

Dahlia nodded

“Yes, slytherin.”

Cedric smiled

“Has anyone told you of the secret Hufflepuff Slytherin Alliance?”

Dahlia turned her head

“What alliance?”

Cedric smiled

“Well, hufflepuffs and Slytherins usually get along very well. So for as long as anyone can remember, hufflepuffs and slytherins have teamed up to cause chaos for the other houses.”

With that, his smile turned into a smirk as he took a sip of the Mocha that had been handed to him. Draco looked over to her for a minute, his mouth open wide, before looking back at Cedric

“I thought you Hufflepuffs are supposed to be a lot of duffers.”

Cedric smiled at him, and Dahlia could swear that made Draco blush a little

“That's just what we want you to think.”

The three of them fell into a comfortable silence, sipping on their various chocolate drinks. Eventually they all finished, they thanked the house-elves before leaving. Once they were looking at draco 

“He was so.”

“Dreamy.”

The two looked at each other before laughing. It seems they both had the same thoughts regarding Cedric Diggory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I did not plan for both Draco and Dahlia to sigh over Cedric, but hey what do ya do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. This chapter was kicking my but trying to write it.

“Troll in the dungeons.”

Dahlia turned to look at Professor Quirrell. Her mouth open 

“Thought you ought to know.”

Dahlia watched, almost in slow motion as he fell on the ground, unconscious. Dahlia looked around as the whole hall exploded into screams, almost feeling like she was in a different realm

“Dahlia!”

Dahlia turned to look at Pansy, who was holding on tight to her arm, her eyebrows all squished together

“How are you so calm?”

Pansy whispered draco coming up behind and nodding

“Silence!”

The three turned their head to look at the headmaster,

“Everyone would please, not panic. Prefects lead their house to the domotorys, teachers will follow me to the dungeons.”

Dahlia turned to draco

“The slytherin common room is in the dungeons though?”

Draco nodded

“Maybe they have a plan for us. Surely the teachers will just forget about us. Surely Uncle sev won’t just abandon us.”

Dahlia looked up to the teacher’s table, but then faltered

“He’s gone.”

Draco turned

“What? Oh no.”

Draco turned towards her with wide eyes. Dahlia slipped her hand into his, squeezing it tight 

“Don’t worry, Draco. If the teachers are heading down to the dungeons it means that the most skilled people in the school are there. So we will be safe.”

Pansy nodded

“Yeah, but let's make sure we're in the middle of the group, just in case you know?”

Dahlia nodded and started to walk with Draco and Pansy on either side of her, some of her fear growing. But she didn’t let it be seen on her face. 

Dahlia Evans was stronger than that. She knew that as a first year she would be far out of any danger. After all, who put a 11 in a place where they can endanger their lives.

Dahlia felt relief flow through her when they made it to the common room safe and sound. Though she was a little confused about why they never saw at least one teacher, shouldn’t they be pretroling all of the dungeons, they are massive and the troll could be in any of them.

Dahlia sat down with Draco and Pansy in their little corner of the common room.

“How do you think the troll got in?”

Draco shrugged

“I don't know, maybe Peeves playing a joke. But hey, remember at the start of the year when Dumbledore talked about the third floor corridor. Well look.”

Draco handed her a piece of parchment, dahlia let her eyes skim over it

“None of the members of the school board know about it? That just seems suspicious.”

Draco nodded, Pansy shook her head

“What in the world is going on with that is my question.”

Dahlia nodded, before yawning wide

“Dahlia, get some sleep. We don’t have any classes tomorrow, we can talk then.”

Dahlia stood up

“Well, good night then.”

Dahlia was surprised to find Pansy walking besides her. Dahlia turned to look at her but noticed Pansy was yawning as well. Dahlia slipped her arm in a link with pansy’s and the two of them only split when they had to enter their rooms.

Dahlia plopped down on her bed once she was changed, her mind running at a thousand miles per hour. 

What happened with the troll?

What is going on on the third floor? 

She couldn’t get much further than that before her mind went black. 

But unlike the other times, she was not alone in the darkness. 

“Professor Quirrell?”


	10. Chapter 10

Dahlia looked around confused

“Dahlia. I am not your idiotic teacher, this is just a form that my spirt decided to take to talk to you.”

Dahlia stepped

“Then, who are you?”

Not Quirrell laughed

“I’m afraid I can not tell you that Dahlia.”

Dahlia looked around as the voice spoke again

“He can be trusted, he is another part of me.”

Dahlia looked around, even as not Quirrell laughed

“Well, it seems that you have been talking to me.”

Dahlia turned

“Your?”

Not Quirrell tilted his head, a smirk on his face

“I guess you could say that the voice only exists because I put it there.”

Quirrell walked around the blackness smiling

“Tell me, Dahlia. What is a place of comfort for you?”

Dahlia smiled slightly, if the voice told her to trust not Quirrell, she could tell him this

“The London house. Especially the Kitchen and the living room.”

Dahlia watched as the blackness transformed into the living room of her London home. The soft couches, the fluffy rug, the color lamp sending a blue tint over the whole room. Everything was the exact way that Dahlia had left it, all that was missing was Aunt Petunia smiling. 

Dahlia felt tears well up in her throat, she was home.

“Oh Dahlia, when you wake up, don’t tell anyone about this.”

Dahlia bolted up in her bed, her eyes wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed!   
> Question, should I make each year a differnt work, or keep them all in this one?


End file.
